


I'm sorry, Jord.

by xlydiadeetz



Series: The Capri Drabbles [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, Jord/Nikandros is a thing, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, The Capri Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words, in a sob, his last breath. His last hope. The last attempt to make everything right, to fix what was most important. To say goodbye, and to let him know...he had loved him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, Jord.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10:24 pm and I just wrote this drabble about Jord and his feelings for Aimeric and after making my friends suffer, one of them suggested I create some sort of compilation, and thus The Capri Drabbles Series were born! This isn't beta'ed so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It came to him in pieces. Shattered, painful pieces. The memory of Aimeric was something he avoided firmly. He reminded himself of what that boy had done to him. The pain he had inflicted, the weight of treason. Jord was the Prince's Guard, one of his most loyal, he had seen him grow up painfully, he had trained him, he was devoted to both Vere and their Prince. Aimeric had been a stain in his perfect white loyalty, one he could not forget now or never. To think he was used, manipulated by a pretty aristocrat's face. 

But it didn't feel like manipulation. And even if it was, could he blame him? He was a boy. Just a 19 years old boy. What did he know about life? He had been used, like a chess piece on a board, without knowing the fate that awaited him. He had been a naive child. But Jord had loved him deeply. He had believed in him. He had held him after battles, when everything became too much for such a young man. 

He knew that he could become so much more. He knew if he was loyal, he could also become part of the Prince's Guard. He knew, they could be together. But perhaps he was a fool, imagining things. Perhaps Aimeric was another brain. Another pretty face. Another liar. He could still feel him, on his lips, each time Nikandros kissed him. He could still see his eyes, somewhere in the crowd, staring back at him. He could hear his laugh, and his groans, and his slow breaths at night.It was a curse he had left behind. A curse for him. For not saving him from an evil man. For betraying him. They had both betrayed each other, Aimeric had used him, and Jord hadn't saved him. And no matter how many nights he spent awake trying to convince himself it wasn't his fault, he could hear the whisper in his ears. An endless sound, that never left him, no matter what he did or where he went. Three words, in a sob, his last breath. His last hope. The last attempt to make everything right, to fix what was most important. To say goodbye, and to let him know...he had loved him too. 

  


  


  


"I'm sorry, Jord."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always you can find me on twitter as @princesgambit
> 
> i also accept prompt requests!


End file.
